Summer loveing 1
by super-calisto
Summary: Hello there! I’m your host The only one Knobi! This is my cheesiest, strangest and most dramatic fan fic ever! It’s a musical! And just so you don’t get confused I will tell you such amazing things as what the hell is going on? How old are they?


Hello my friends! As you may know I did not in fact write or draw DBZ! So if this fan fic sounds sarcastic don't take it seriously! If it sounds dangerous do not try it at home or at all! And if it offends you (it hopefully won't) just don't read it! Now on with the show!  
  
Author's note: Hello there! I'm your host The only one Knobi! This is my cheesiest, strangest and most dramatic fan fic ever! It's a musical! And just so you don't get confused I will tell you such amazing things as what the hell is going on? How old are they? Why are Goten and Trunks in a fan fic about how Bulma and Vejeta got together? And what is the terminal velocity of the moon? All will be revealed (well every thing but the moon thing) in the amazing story of...  
  
SUMMER LOVIN'!   
  
I don't own grease either!  
  
BY TheOnlyOneKnobi!  
  
Goku sighed as he looked out the window, it was 4th period (I don't know how Japanese time tables work so I made one up, but it doesn't really matter) Chi-chi had gym now and Goku was watching her run round the track, she was so pretty and..... *Sigh*  
  
"Cripes Karrot! She's just a girl! A moanie one at that!" Vejeta broke Goku from his daydream, Goku sighed again then turned to his best friend.  
  
"You just don't know her like I do. Besides you would get on great if you weren't such a meanie all the time!" When Goku said this Kurin sniggered.  
  
"Shut it chrome dome!" Kurin clamped his hands over his mouth but he still was giggling, Vejeta turned back to Goku. "I wouldn't want to get to know her! She's the queen of the harpies and that's all there is too it!" He said folding his arms.  
  
"Yeah well! Well...." Goku left it hanging.  
  
"Well what!" Vejeta said getting irritated; a little vein pulsed on his head.  
  
"Aw nothing." Goku said as he turned back to the window and sighed again, Vejeta and Kurin fell over. "Don't worry Vejeta. Maybe one day, who knows you might feel this way about someone!" Goku said, Kurin was really trying to hold in his laughter and Vejeta was looking out the window too, he was looking at a girl with aqua hair (I know she used to have lilac but I like the aqua!).  
  
"Bulma," Vejeta thought. "She will be mine! Oh yes!"  
  
Vejeta then noticed he was doing what Karrot was, he looked quickly away, and Kurin then burst out laughing.  
  
"What's funny!" Vejeta demanded.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha! V-Vejeta you're ha! You're BLUSHING! AH HA HA HA HA!" Kurin fell off his seat and Goku turned to see what was happening, he started snickering too.  
  
"HA! He's right Vejeta!" Goku burst out into laughter as well.  
  
"What! I'm just hot!" Vejeta was blushing even more now; Kurin recovered enough to make a joke.  
  
"Hey Vejeta! If I didn't know better! I'd say it was BULMA you was looking at!"  
  
Goku collapsed in fits of hysteretic laughter and Vejeta blushed even more.  
  
"What? Her! She's just some BAKA!" Vejeta tried to defend him self but Goku was already speaking.  
  
"Imagine what their kids would be like! Ah ha ha ha!" Kurin tried to get up, took one look at Vejeta's face and fell back down, Vejeta was blushing furiously now.  
  
"SHUT UP! I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Vejeta bellowed, the teacher, who had been watching got up and slammed a ruler on the desk.  
  
"Mr Vejeta!" (What the hell is his last name?) He roared. "Principle's office now!"  
  
"What?!?! Aw! Damn!" Vejeta said out raged, but he didn't want to get in too much trouble, there was a trip coming up soon and Bulma and Chi-chi's class were going too, he was hoping he'd be able to get Bulma alone and talk to her.  
  
"I'll deal with you later!" Vejeta growled as he walked past Karrot and Chrome Dome.  
  
"And as for YOU two!" The teacher swung round to Goku and Kurin. "Clapping erasers NOW!" Goku and Kurin got, mumbled their apologies and got to work.  
  
Bulma chugged water and wiped her brow, it was a beautiful day and terrible to do gym in.  
  
"Hey! Don't hog it all Bulma!" Bulma looked down and Chi-chi was running towards her panting, Bulma smiled and held the bottle just out of reach and said.  
  
"Come and get then!" Chi-chi frowned and jumped for it and Bulma took it away.  
  
"That's soooo mean! You're just like Vejeta!" Chi-chi whined, Bulma pretended to look shocked and handed Chi-chi the bottle.  
  
"Chi-chi! Don't even joke about such things!" She grinned and so did Chi-chi, as Chi-chi drank her share Bulma asked.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi?" Chi-chi looked at her but carried on drinking.  
  
"What do you suppose the surprise field trip is?"   
  
Chi-chi gasped and said. "I dunno! It's probably something boring like a museum or a education thing!"  
  
"Maybe it's something cool! Like a natural hot spring that we have to investigate by entering the water!" Bulma said eagerly.  
  
"Or a visit to the beach! And we have to test the cleanness of the water!" Chi-chi continued.  
  
"Or we get to see the book opening by Steven Hawking!"  
  
"Bulma! Only a total brain like you would like, or even understand that!"  
  
"Hey I'm not a total brain! Beside I could translate all the big word for you, like is or the!"  
  
"Heeeey! Yeah well..." The argument went on like this for a while until the gym teacher screamed at them for not running.  
  
In the principle's office Vejeta stared at his feet as the Mr Taylor looked at him with a tired look on his face.  
  
"Oh Vejeta! It's been so long since you were last here, I really thought you were going to make it to graduation without me having to see you, so what is it this time? Did you tee pee the mascot again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you beat up the entire chess club again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you throw paint onto the staff car park? Again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? What did you do then?" Mr Taylor was shocked.  
  
"Mr Roshi said I was creating a disturbance." Vejeta shrugged.  
  
"Ah ha! So how did you make a disturbance?"  
  
"I was talking with Karrot and Chrome Dome."  
  
"Tut, tut Vejeta you disappoint me! I thought you had done something wrong! What punishment did your friends get?" He asked.  
  
"Clapping erasers." Vejeta said.  
  
"Then I order you as your principal to clap erasers!" Mr Taylor then stood up and rushed Vejeta out the door, Vejeta stumbled out into the corridor and wondered what the hell just happened, he shrugged and walked back to class.  
  
Vejeta found Kurin and Goku throwing erasers at each other laughing, they were covered in chalk dust.  
  
"What are you bakas up to?" Vejeta enquired, Kurin turned and grinned, he raised a eraser.  
  
"You even think about that!" Vejeta warned, Kurin's grin grew across his face.  
  
"I'm serious! You dare!" Vejeta stepped away, he didn't want to get covered in chalk dust like these two morons.  
  
"You here that Goku? He dared us!" Kurin's grin was almost hysteric.  
  
"Yeah! Can't not do it now, can we?" Goku said catching on.  
  
"That's not what I said!" Vejeta yelled, letting his guard down, a hail of erasers volleyed into his chest.  
  
"Oh you are gonna get it now!" Vejeta said picking a eraser up, another smacked him in the head.  
  
"WHO THREW THAT?!?" Vejeta roared, he threw a barrage of filthy erasers at the both of them, the fight erupted again, chalk dust dirtied the air and they collapsed onto the summer grass, tired, covered in white but happy, even Vejeta was smirking.  
  
"Hey guys what do you think that trip we're going on is?" Kurin asked.  
  
"I dunno Kurin! I hope it's the chocolate factory again!" Goku said dreamily.  
  
"Ha! Karrot that company went bankrupt after you visited!" Vejeta poked Goku in the stomach.  
  
"Heeeey!" Goku moaned. "I remember you eating a whole tray of free samples Vejeta!"  
  
"At least we were allowed to have those, you attacked the shipping area while chrome dome made a diversion!" Vejeta pointed out.  
  
"Heh heh! Yeah I know! I still have the scars from where 18 beat me up!" Kurin chuckled. "But it was worth it to see Goku eat that much chocolate!"  
  
"And throw it back up again! All over Chi-Chi!" Vejeta joined in, Goku huffed as Vejeta and Kurin got over their fits of laughter.  
  
"But seriously what do you think it is?" Kurin said wiping tears away.  
  
"Hey do either of you two know how hot dogs are made?" Goku asked.  
  
"What a stupid question! They are-, how the heck are they made?" Vejeta said bewildered.  
  
"I swear you two couldn't go 10 seconds without thinking of food!" Kurin said.  
  
"That's not true!" Goku said indignantly. "I think of other things, like uh, Chi-chi!"  
  
Vejeta groaned and said. "Do you have to bring her up in every conversation we have?"   
  
Later at lunch Goku entered the noisy hall, he was smiling, there was all his friends!  
  
Kurin was sat next to 18, Hercule was sat to his right, Buu was sat next to Hercule and on the other side Chi-chi was holding Goku a seat between her and Vejeta, Bulma and Yamcha sat on Vejeta's left, well normally, but they were standing up and yelling at each other, Goku couldn't hear what they said but he smiled on any way.  
  
"Those two always argue! But they love each other really! Tee hee!" Goku smiled more and sat down between Vejeta and Chi-chi.  
  
"Hey guys! What's going on?" Chi-chi shushed him and said.  
  
"Yamcha and Bulma are fighting again!"  
  
"That bakka been cheating on her again." Vejeta crossed his arms and shook his head. "He just don't know a good gig when he's got one!" 18 turned 'round and shushed them saying.  
  
"I'm trying to hear what they saying!"  
  
Goku smiled still, it was a smaller smile but it was hopeful, Goku believed in happy endings, if Yamcha and Bulma broke up for real then his happy little life would never be the same! Still as long as they had love....  
  
"AND I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Bulma screamed, Yamcha flinched but when a girl with blue hair walked up to them he stood forward.  
  
"Yeah well! I got plenty 'o girls who would kill for a guy like me!" Yamcha replied and grabbed the blue haired girl in a tight embrace before he kissed her, Bulma turned white then red.  
  
"JUST 'CAUSE YOU GOT ONE YAMCHA DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ACT LIKE ONE!" Bulma then grabbed a bottle of cold Pepsi and poured it over Yamcha's pants.  
  
"Fine!" Yamcha said hotly.  
  
"Fine!" Bulma replied.  
  
"FINE!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"FIIIIIINE!" Bulma screeched, Yamcha glared and turned around and walked away, the blue haired girl hung to him like a bad smell, Bulma began sniffling and every one turned to her.  
  
"We are so over!" She said quietly, she then collapsed and began sobbing, Chi-chi and 18 went to comfort her.  
  
"You guys better stay away from him!" Snapped 18, Goku blinked in shock.  
  
"But what about our band?" Goku asked, He, Kurin and Yamcha were in a band together with Hercule and Buu as roadies.  
  
"Just get a new singer!" 18 snapped again then turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Oh jeepers! Where are we gonna get a new vocalist?" Kurin moaned, Vejeta coughed.  
  
"What about 18's brother 17?" Goku asked.  
  
"What!? 17 is trying to kill me! Remember?" Kurin had been on 17's hit list since he started going out with 18 two years ago, Vejeta coughed again.  
  
"How 'bout your brother? Raditz?" Kurin asked.  
  
"No way! He'd never let me live it down!" Goku complained, Vejeta coughed louder Goku looked at him.  
  
"Do you have a cold Vejeta?" Goku asked, a vain popped out on Vejeta's head.  
  
"Nothing that will effect my singing voice." He said.  
  
"Hey Vejeta!"   
  
"Yes Karrot?"  
  
"Are you in a band?" Goku asked Vejeta fell out of his seat. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"I'M NOT IN A BAND YOU MORON!" Vejeta yelled.  
  
"Really? Oh." Goku slumped down.  
  
"Hey Vejeta?" Kurin began.  
  
"Yes Chrome Dome?"  
  
"Do ya wanna be in our band?" Kurin asked, at last! Vejeta thought.  
  
"Well...." Vejeta left it hanging.  
  
"Okay if you don't wanna I understand." Kurin said.  
  
"Oh what the hey? Sure!" Vejeta said quickly.  
  
"Fantablous! Practice is at 5 until whenever!" Goku beamed, Great! A chance to spend even more time with Vejeta! Tee he Goku thought.  
  
Later in the hall Goku, 18 and Kurin was hanging around Chi-chi's locker.  
  
"Hey Goku?" Chi-chi began.  
  
"Yeah?" Goku cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Would you ever cheat on me?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"Why no Chi-chi! you're the one that I want!" Goku replied.  
  
"Hey isn't that a song?" Chi-chi grinned.  
  
"Yeah! And I know the words!" Goku beamed.  
  
"Oh no you guys better not!" 18 warned.  
  
"I've got chiiiiiiiiills they're multiplying!"  
  
Chi began to sing and Goku started to dance with her.  
  
"No please no singing!" Kurin begged as the school began joining in the actions too.  
  
"And I'm looooosing control!"  
  
Kurin was running towards the boys bathroom but was cut off by more dancers.  
  
"Because the power you're supplying,  
  
is electrifying!"  
  
"C'mon Kurin! If you can't beat 'em join 'em!" 18 said joining in.  
  
"Not you too! I surrounded!" Kurin moaned.  
  
"Because you're the one that I want!  
  
Ooooh, oooh ohh!  
  
You're the one that I want!  
  
Ooooh, oooh ohh!  
  
You better shape up  
  
'cause I need man  
  
and my heart is set on yooou!"  
  
Now the whole school was dancing and singing but not in that order, the song reached it's end and every one went back to their business as if the song never happened, Vejeta came storming down the hall, trailing toilet paper, he walked up to Goku and slammed him against the locker.  
  
"You've been singing again! Haven't you!" Vejeta growled.  
  
"Uh yeah! Spur of the moment kinda thing!" Goku replied.  
  
"Damn it Karrot! You know every time! Every damn time! You start to sing the whole school joins in! I was in the bathroom when I got this urge to dance!" Vejeta dropped Goku and stomped off.  
  
Later the senior classes were gathered in the main hall, the gang were sitting together and the hall buzzed with talk, Mr Taylor walked in and a hush settled over the students.  
  
"Thank you, now I'm sure you've heard that the senior classes will be on a field trip soon."  
  
He began. "In a few days the seniors will have a 2 week holiday as a reward for doing well on your tests." When he said this the hall whooped and cheered, Mr Taylor called for quite and went on. "During the holiday the school will be holding a camping trip to the Suzka mountain nature reserve!"   
  
Bulma shot up and said. "But the Suzka mountain nature reserve has some of the finest facilities in Japan!"  
  
"I know! The school was entered in a prize draw for being in the top ten best schools in Japan and we won! Even with Goku in your year group!" Mr Taylor said. "Plus you're able to sign up for a specific subject, the categories are, home making, computer camp, math camp and a whole bunch of other stuff! But also we have a juvenal delinquent program."  
  
He shot a look a Vejeta.  
  
The assembly was dismissed and the crowd dispersed the gang met up in the quad.  
  
"Wow! The Suzka mountain nature reserve is so totally cool!" Bulma squealed.  
  
"This is gonna be so romantic!" Chi-chi said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah! It's just a shame I'm not going!" Goku said.  
  
"WHAT?" Chi-chi yelled.  
  
"Well, me and grandpa Gohan are going to Disney land next week! We've had it planned for months!" Goku said slightly apologetic.  
  
"Well Goku you just had to ruin it for me didn't you!" Chi-chi complained. "But seeing as your spending time with your grandpa, it's okay." Chi-chi smiled and Goku grinned back they hugged and kissed, Vejeta made a face.  
  
"Gah! You two are like, the perfect couple!" Vejeta crossed his arms. "Any way I have to go as part of the juvenal delinquent program whether I want to or not!" But secretly Vejeta was happy, Yamcha was out of the way and he and Bulma were going to spend two weeks with each other!  
  
"Well me and 18 are going!" Kurin said and 18 nodded, Bulma sighed and looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Bulma! What's the matter?" Chi-chi asked concerned.  
  
"Every one's got some one but me!" Bulma wailed and began to cry. "Why did he have to go? I'm so alone!" Bulma cried long and hard as Chi-chi and 18 comforted her, damn this may be a problem! Vejeta thought, finally when Bulma stopped crying the girls went off to their classes and the boys were left in the hall alone.  
  
"Poor Bulma." Kurin said.  
  
"She's strong, she'll get over him." Vejeta remarked, suddenly a thought began to build up in Goku's brain, he used parts of his mind that had not been used in years, finally, like the pebble that starts the avalanche, the thought hit him.  
  
"Vejeta?" Goku began.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Why don't you be nice to Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah okay." Vejeta replied and he and Kurin walked off to their lesson.  
  
"Bulma and Vejeta are gonna be such a cute couple!" Goku said, he smiled and ran off after them.  
  
Later that day Vejeta turned up at Goku's house with his guitar, he went over to knock on the door when Goku called from the garage.  
  
"Hey Vejeta! Over here!"  
  
"Hey." Kurin said.  
  
Vejeta walked into the garage and plugged in his guitar.  
  
"Thank you!" Goku yelled to a crowd only he could see. "I'm Goku the drummer, that there's Kurin! The world's shortest bass player! And new to the group! Vejeta! On vocals and electric! Together we are! The Z senshai!"  
  
"We've gotta work on that name." Vejeta mumbled, Kurin nodded.  
  
First they jammed, then they rocked and finally they kicked it, about an hour and a half later two guys carrying guitars walked up to the garage.  
  
"Hey! I heard Yamcha got thrown out! Can we join the band?"   
  
"Freeza!" Vejeta spat, Freeza and Zarbon were standing there, when they saw Vejeta the grinned.  
  
"Well if it isn't our old punching bag! Vejeta!" Zarbon said.  
  
"That was in 4th grade!" Vejeta huffed.  
  
"Heh! Hey do you remember the time..." Before Freeza could finish Vejeta smashed his fist into Freeza's face, then he swung round and socked Zarbon in the stomach, Kurin then kicked Freeza in the back of the knee when he tried to get back up and Goku head butted Zarbon.  
  
"You guys used to pick on Vejeta all the time! Well now he's got us around we'll kick you're asses every time!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Hiding behind you're little wuss friends Vejeta?" Freeza yelled back, Vejeta picked up a baseball bat and said.   
  
"Your the ones who wanted to join the wuss band! Come 'ere!" Freeza ran off with Zarbon panting behind him, Vejeta waved the bat at them and yelled. "Don't run! DON'T RUN!"  
  
Freeza looked behind and saw Vejeta had stopped chasing him, then he turned around and ran into Hercule.  
  
"You going boy? But the fun's just started!" Hercule drew back his hand but Freeza punched him in the nose.  
  
"Ooooow! My nose! Buu! Get 'im!" Hercule whined.  
  
"Buu do!" Then Buu picked up Freeza and Zarbon and threw them down the end of the street, they hit the road with a thud but got up and yelled.  
  
"We'll get ya for this Vejeta! And we're going to make our own band!"  
  
When Buu began to run after them they sweat dropped and ran for it.  
  
"Good work Buu! I could of had him but he took my by surprise don't 'cha know!" Hercule said.  
  
Hercule and Buu walked over to the others and said.  
  
"Those guys are bad news! It's a good thing you don't hang around with them any more Vejeta!" Goku said.  
  
"I never liked those two, it's just that.... aw never mind I don't know why I hung around with them any way! C'mon let's keep playing." Vejeta and the others walked back to Goku's garage, they played for a while but Vejeta couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" Vejeta demanded.  
  
"Vejeta's hair spiky!" Buu said.  
  
"So? What's it to you tubby?" Vejeta poked Buu in the stomach.  
  
"BUU NOT FAT! JUST GLANDULAR!" Buu screamed.  
  
"Jeeze! Calm down fatty!" Vejeta frowned. "You should get speech lessons as well!"  
  
"BUU HATE VEJETA! BUU LOSE WEIGHT! SHOW STUPID VEJETA!" Buu stomped off and Hercule ran after him shouting.  
  
"Buu! Where you going? Hey! Buu!"   
  
"Well, It's getting late and the neighbours are calling the cops because of the noise. So I'll see you two tomorrow!" Goku said and Vejeta and Kurin went home.  
  
The next day at lunch Goku told Chi-chi about his plan to get Bulma and Vejeta together.  
  
"Hmm, now that I think about it they do have a lot in common don't they?" Chi-chi said thoughtfully. "It'll be a challenge, Vejeta's just a jerk and Bulma is still sensitive, but I think we can do it!" Vejeta and Bulma were sitting next to each other, every now and again they would accidentally touch and Vejeta would blush furiously and mumble an apology.  
  
"Well Vejeta quite clearly likes Bulma and I bet I could get Bulma to like him! Alright! Let's do it Goku!"  
  
"Really? Right now! At school!" Goku asked hopefully.  
  
"It's a figure of speech Goku!" Chi-chi yelled.  
  
"Aww! We never do it at school!" Goku whined.  
  
"There is a time and a place for every thing Goku! It's called collage!"   
  
Nothing really happened in the days up to the trip, Kurin entered a bar with Tein and Chaosui and emerged saying "I'll never listen to electric 6 again.", Vejeta was in detention, Goku discovered a race of intelligent aliens that had colonised his back yard but they died when he mowed the lawn and Chi-chi tried to make the largest pastry but it was eaten by Goku and Vejeta for a dare before the judges came, but any way the trip came and the girls were waiting for the buses in the school car park.  
  
"Huh! I can't believe Goku didn't come!" Chi-chi huffed.  
  
"Chi-chi you said it was ok!" 18 reminded her.  
  
"Yeah but that's not what I really meant!" Chi-chi explained. "He was suppose to take a hint and come!"  
  
"Goku? Get a hint? Are you kidding!" 18 said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you'd think Kurin would tell him or something."  
  
"Nah, Kurin's the oblivious type, even when I liked him in the 8th grade he wouldn't read between the lines!"  
  
"Well you did break his arm!"  
  
"No that was 17, I just broke his toe!" 18 smiled and the girls laughed, well, except Bulma  
  
who sighed and said.  
  
"Yamcha left little notes in my locker. *sigh*"  
  
"Aww, cheer up Bulma! These two weeks are gonna be all about cutting loose and forgetting about silly boyfriends who don't come and ugly ex-boyfriends who dump their super girlfriends!" Chi-chi beamed, Bulma sighed and smiled, Chi-chi had that effect on her, she could make even the darkest cloud covered with silver linings.  
  
"Yeah! Forget Yamcha! There's plenty of guys who love to go out with me!" Bulma declared.  
  
"That's right! Now who's a good replacement for Yamcha?" Asked 18.  
  
"How 'bout 17?" Chi-chi said.  
  
"There's no way in hell I will let you go out with my jerky brother." 18 stated calmly.  
  
"Raditz then!"   
  
"Ugh! Goku's hairy brother? No thanks!" Bulma made a face.  
  
"Yabjrobie?"  
  
"Fat and ugly."  
  
"Korin?"  
  
"Thinks he's a cat."  
  
"Tein?"  
  
"Bats for the other team."  
  
"Hercule?"  
  
"I'm not going to start with what's wrong with him!"  
  
The girls racked their brains when Chi-chi remembered what Goku had said to her.  
  
"What about..... Vejeta?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"Are you joking Chi-chi?" 18 burst out.  
  
"Aw, come on! They're friends! Vejeta's kinda hot!" Chi-chi defended her choice.  
  
"Yeah! But have you seen the way they fight? You really want to start a war?" 18 said.  
  
"Actually.... he's not half bad." Bulma said looking at Vejeta, who was sitting on the other side of the car park waiting with Kurin for a separate bus to theirs, "He is cute!" Bulma thought to herself.   
  
"Hello? Earth to Bulma! It's Vejeta! King of the Jerks! Jerk with a capital J!" 18 protested.  
  
"Well yeah...." Bulma then snapped out of it and said. "But any way what if there are cute camp councillors!" Chi-chi squealed and began chattering on excitedly until the bus came.  
  
"Well, here we go!" Bulma thought to herself as she sat down on the bus, the bus drove away from the school, away from the city itself and out of the suburbs to the country side and towards a pair of mountains covered in trees...  
  
End of part one.  
  
Goten grumbles (like sailors sez but better because of the immorality)  
  
"In today's episode Vejeta called Buu fat, which was wrong."  
  
Trunks appears next to a potted plant.  
  
"That's because you don't call fat people fat but poke them in the belly and call 'em pop and fresh!"  
  
"Trunks that's not nice!"  
  
"Yeah but I'm pretty and popular so I can get away with it!"  
  
"The system is wrong!"  
  
"What system?"  
  
"The system that we judge people by!"  
  
"What do you care? You come under the heading of athletic and attractive!"  
  
Goten thinks about this then says.  
  
"The system is right!"  
  
This is the end of the first episode of summer lovin' but there'll be others that are gonna be a lot funnier because Goten and Trunks time travel here Buu loses weight and Goku doesn't go to Disney land, so promise me you'll be back!  
  
If you wanna tell me anything jus contact me at ministeroftruelies@yahoo.com E-mail me so I don't screw any thing up or if you have any ideas.  
  
I've also written a bunch of other fan fics such as.  
  
Tales of Satan City 1! Where Goku and Vejeta open a detective business in Satan city!  
  
Tales of Satan City2! Where the super sayajin spies have to dress up as ladies in the name of the law!  
  
Trunks come home! Where Trunks, Goten, Bra and Merin run away from home to go to Vegas!  
  
Vejeta vs. Predator! If you guess what it's about you could win a fabulous prize! (a slice of toast)  
  
Ripples of time! Where Vejeta and the others screw up the time line and kill Freeza with jazz!  
  
You know I think the way I write makes me sound like I really like Vejeta but I actually like Goten but Vejeta makes the best stories for some reason. (That's because he is the best in all ways! Love Jason's sister, editor, Kallista)  
  
(By the way this chapter isn't very good but it just sets the scene so please read the next one too) 


End file.
